


Pet?

by Emmerdale_fangirl



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Boyfriends, Dog named Promise, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, More tags to be added, Siblings, Wedding, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmerdale_fangirl/pseuds/Emmerdale_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria convinces Robert to get a dog for Aaron...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Idea

"Why don't ya get a dog or something?" Victoria asks smiling, cheerily.

"And have it rip up the house? No," Robert says firmly.

"Come on, Aaron loves dogs," Victoria convinces.

"Aaron also loves Chas but I wouldn't let her live with us," Robert jokes, smirking.

"Don't change the subject, you two are a proper now and live together, the next step is getting a pet," Victoria pushes smirking.

"What's your excuse then? You've lived with Adam for what six years and you have no pets," Robert points out, shaking his head.

"Only because Adam doesn't want one and he would have to look after it while I worked so Adam wouldn't be happy," Victoria explains, a merry smile still on her face.

"What about when Aaron's at work? I'm not looking after a dog for hours," Robert asks, smirking at his sisters persistency.

"He can take it to work. The dog would love it," Victoria says.

"I don't think scrappy would be happy with that," Robert reminds her, "look what happened when tootsie escaped and scrappy went for her."

"Well, you lived with dog at home farm. Surely you can with stand looking after a dog for a few hours a day," Victoria says smirking.

"Let's just drop it, Vic, he probably wouldn't even want a dog," Robert says sipping his coffee.

"Aaron loves all dogs. I remember when he had that dog years ago. They were like two peas in a pod, going everywhere together. Aaron loved him, I think that was one of the only reasons he smiled all those years ago," Victoria explains, smirking.

"Your not going to convince me, Vic, Aaron has lots to smile about, he doesn't need a dog to make him smile anymore," Robert says doubtfully, Aaron did smile a lot lately but it is never easy to see whether it's put on or not.

"I'm not saying he doesn't but maybe having one more thing might make him even happier," Victoria says, sipping her tea.

"I came here to get ideas for his birthday not to be convinced to get a dog," Robert says folding his arms over his chest.

"Dogs are good to sense moods as well, Aaron is always unpredictable with his moods and bottles things up. This way the dog can see though his disguise," Victoria says convincingly.

"He doesn't bottle things up....I don't think," Robert tries to defend but she had a point Aaron likes to bottle everything up.

"You've been with him for just under five year properly, how do you know he hasn't bottled lots of stuff up," Victoria says knowingly.

"I don't but we promise not to lie to each other," Robert says unconvinced of his own answer.

"Come on, Rob, Aaron doesn't like telling people how he feels, never had done," Victoria says.

"Are you trying to convince me to buy a dog or talk to Aaron about his problems?" Robert says noticing where their conversation is going.

"Buy a dog but having a talk with ya boyfriend might not be a bad idea," Victoria says, smiling again.

"Talking about boyfriends, Aaron will be wondering were I am. I said I'd meant him at the pub for lunch half an hour ago," Robert says getting his coat.

"Just think about it, yeah? Getting a dog I mean," Victoria says, as Robert walks out the door, satisfied that she had probably convinced him.

 

 

"Better late then never," Aaron comments as Robert walks in the pub door.

"Got caught up," Robert says, it wasn't really a lie.

"Nice chat with Vic then?" Aaron says smugly.

"How did you know I had a chat with Vic?" Robert asks confused as he sits down opposite how boyfriend.

"I work with Adam, Robert. He tells me all of Victoria's plans for the day every time I see him," Aaron says smirking, "Plus I saw you go into her house about two hours ago."

"Spying on me, were ya?" Robert says flirtatiously.

"If you call going to the cafe for some breakfast that then, yeah?" Aaron says, shaking his head while biting his lip.

"Why didn't ya have breakfast at home?" Robert asks worried that Aaron isn't eating properly.

"Had to get to the scrapyard early, didn't? So I didn't have time," Aaron says confused by Robert's sudden worry.

"Eating is more important then that scrapyard," Robert says, shaking his head.

"And your suddenly so bothered because?" Aaron asks slightly annoyed.

"All I'm saying is the scrapyard can wait, eating should be your first priority," Robert says sighing.

"It isn't like I haven't eaten, I just didn't eat at home, God Robert you sound like my mum," Aaron says glancing at the bar, where his mum is merrily talking to Cain, "where's this come from anyway? Your never usually this bothered that I don't eat at home."

"I'm sorry, okay. Just worried about ya that's all," Robert says holding his hands up in surrender.

"You don't have to be, I'm fine. What's brought this on?" Aaron asks smiling fondly at his boyfriend.

"Just something Vic said. Its nothing really, let's just get some dinner shall we," Robert says getting up to get some drinks.

 

 

 

 

"Told ya you'd come round," Victoria says smiling merrily

"We are going to look at them, not adopting one," Robert says smiling at his sisters merriness.

"But we will no doubt end up getting one, though won't we?" Victoria says looking out the window happily.

"Not today we won't, it's Aaron's birthday in a week and two days so we have time," Robert says secretly excited.

"What type do you want? Big or small?" Victoria quizzes.

"Depends what's here doesn't it?" Robert says shrugging as they pull into the small car park of the RSPCA.

"Puppy or adult?" Victoria asks smile at her brother.

"I'd rather not get a mischievous puppy," Robert says laughing.

"What are we waiting for," Victoria says getting out the car and walking quickly to the building, Robert close behind.

"So what are you after, big dog or small?" The woman asks sitting at the desk.

"Medium really," Robert says smiling.

"Is it for you or a mate?" The woman asks smiling.

"My...erm...boyfriend, I'm getting it for my boyfriend," Robert says nervously.

"That's really nice. Is it his birthday or something?" She asks happily.

"Yeah, it's his twenty-nineth birthday," Robert says smiling.

"Has he had experienced with dogs in the past or is this his first one?" she asks, writing down his answers on a clipboard.

"He had a dog when he was-" Robert starts looking at Victoria for help.

"Seven-teen," Victoria cuts in, smiling at how much she knows about Aaron.

"What happened to this dog?" she asks looking more at Victoria then Robert now.

"It was attacked by another dog, had to be put down, Aaron was heartbroken," Victoria says smiling sadly.

"Has he any other dogs, before or after?" She carries on.

"He works at a scrapyard with a dog called scrappy. He co-owns it with his best mate so he kind of has scrappy ," Robert says smiling.

"Has your boyfriend got any mental health issues?" she asks shocking Robert slightly.

"He has had problems with self harming in the past but not for over four years now," Robert says uncomfortablely.

"Alright, that should be all, let's go and see if you can find a dog to fit you," she says merrily as she gets up from her desk and walking off.

"I'll leave you two to have a look around, shout me if you need me," she says walking off.

"I feel like I've just been interrogated," Robert says watching the woman leave.

"She's just doing her job, now let's look around for your new house mate," Victoria says excitedly.

 

There is a lot of dogs in the RSPCA kennels. Some big, some small, some young and some old.

"What about this one?" Victoria say smiling, pointing at one of the cages, "it kind of looks like Clyde."

"Promise? That's a weird name for a dog," Robert says as he reads the label.

 

_Promise is a eleven month old German shepherd. She was brought to us by her previous owner, who could no longer look after her due to her depression. Promise is a very loyal dog that can read someone's mood almost instantly and had been really helpful to her previous owner because of this. Promise loves to play like every puppy does so lots of excisise is needed to keep her fit and healthy._

"It's sad about her previous owner," Victoria says after finishing reading the story.

"I think we might have found the dog then, Vic," Robert says smiling at the hound dog that is now jumping up at the cage door.

"Bitch actually. Dog is a male, bitch is a female," Victoria laughs.

 

 

 

 

 

It is Aaron's birthday.

"It's your birthday and your going to work," Robert complains sitting up in bed.

"Scrap won't move itself, Robert. Anyway the only difference between today and yestiday is that I'm 29 instead of 28. No big deal," Aaron says getting dressed.

"Thought it was me that hated birthdays," Robert comments smirking.

"Yeah and you made me realise that birthdays are nothing but a day so what's the big deal," Aaron says smirking at how much like Robert he sounds.

"Getting like me in your old age," Robert jokes.

"Right, I'm going. See ya at lunch," Aaron says smirking.

"Your talking the rest of the day off aren't ya? After lunch I mean," Robert asks smiling.

"Yeah, if you say so," Aaron says kissing Robert in the lips before leaving.

 

Robert picks up his phone and texts Vic  

[Meet me at my car, we can go and pick Promise up now. Aaron's working till lunch]

[Alright, be there in two]

Robert quickly gets dressed and walks to his car. Victoria is already there, eager to pick up the new family member. The drive to the RSPCA shelter and pick up Promise, who is more then happy to be leaving the kennels.

"What time is it Vic?" Robert asks.

"Half-eleven," Victoria confirms smiling.

"We have half an hour to get home and put all this stuff away," Robert panics, as the drive home quickly.

 

They put Promise's new bed in the corner of the room, a few toys surrounding it. A water and a food bowl are in the kitchen. Promise is sat in her bed watching Robert and Victoria run around doing everything. She hasn't taken much to Robert but Victoria is alright. The door opens and in comes Aaron.

"Suprise," Robert says smiling.

"You got me a dog?" Aaron says in astonishment.

"Yeah, this is Promise," Robert says, as Promise bounds over as starts jumping up playfully at Aaron, clearly loving him already, "blame her," he adds pointing to his sister.

"Thought you wouldn't have this idea on your own," Aaron says laughing, crouching down infront of Promise as she licks his face.

"She's never done that to me," Robert says in mock jealousy.

"Her names Promise then?" Aaron asks.

"Yeah and she's a ball of fluff," Victoria says petting the happy dog on the head.

"She kind of looks like Clyde, presume Vic probably told you that," Aaron says smiling at Victoria.

"Yeah well you loved Clyde so now you have Promise to love," Victoria says proud of herself for getting her brother to get Promise.

"Scrappy's going to be jealous," Aaron laughs.

"Well, Promise doesn't try and bite my hand off when I try and stroke her," Robert says, putting his hand out but pulling it back when Promise makes a noise, "or not."

"That wasn't a growl Robert, it was a noise of happiness," Aaron laughs, "and scrappy only tries to bite ya because he knows you'll run away scared."

 

 


	2. Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert tries to get use to sharing Aaron with Promise....

"Promise!" Robert shouts out the door to the joyful dog.

"Leave her, she's happy," Aaron laughs.

"Yeah she's happy, destroying everything," Robert complains.

"It's only a bush," Aaron says leaning against the door frame, laughing.

"She has lots of toys but she desided to rip up the bush," Robert moans, shaking his head.

"Well she can't have a fight with a squeaky toy, can she?" Aaron says watching as Promise pulls at the branches of the bush, growling at it.

"Can ya stop her? She doesn't listen to me," Robert begs, shaking his head at the happy dog.

"Promise, come here girl," Aaron calls and Promise happily runs towards him, jumping up and licking his face.

"How do you do that?" Robert asks shocked.

"Don't know, dogs just seem to like me," Aaron laughs as he strokes Promise's fluffy head.

"They're not the only ones," Robert says placing a kiss in Aaron's hair, making Promise bark.

"I think Promise is hungry," Aaron says smiling at Robert.

"Or she's just an attention seeker," Robert complains, looking down at the panting dog.

"Come on, Promise. Let's get some food for ya," Aaron says, laughing as Promise licks Robert's hand.

 

 

That night, Robert and Aaron are sat on the sofa, snuggling together. Aaron's head is rested on Robert's shoulder and Robert's arm is round Aaron, hugging him close as they stare at the television. Both of them just relishing the comfort of each others body's resting against theirs.

"Where's Promise?" Aaron says breaking the comfortable silence.

"She's probably fine," Robert says sighing.

"I'll go and see," Aaron says beginning to get up until Robert grabs his arm.

"Don't she's probably just ripping something up somewhere," Robert says bored of the dog getting in between them.

"I'll be back in a minute," Aaron says smiling before heading off upstairs.

"where was she?" Robert asks as Aaron comes down stairs, Promise at his heals.

"You were right she was ripping up that checkered shirt of yours," Aaron says laughing, he has always hated that shirt.

"what? The red one?" Robert asks in horror.

"I'll get you a new one," Aaron answers, trying to stop himself laughing.

"This isn't funny, that was my favourite shirt," Robert says shaking his head at Promise.

"She's only a puppy, she didn't know," Aaron says stroking the dogs soft head.

"Why don't we just make her live outside until she's older then?" Robert suggests.

"Or we could put your horrible shirts outside instead," Aaron laughs.

"My shirts aren't horrible," Robert protests.

"You keep telling yourself that, mate," Aaron says leading Promise into the kitchen .

"Says the man who only wears hoodies and t-shirts," Robert says shaking his head.

"Yeah, 'cause I don't care how I look, unlike you," Aaron says sitting down again.

"Why are we arguing over clothes?" Robert asks laughing slightly.

"We're not arguing," Aaron protests smirking, "because you know I'm right."

"Let's drop this now," Robert says, shaking his head but smiling.

"You might have bad taste in clothes but they look ten times better when your wearing them," Aaron says smirking.

"I could take that two way," Robert laughs pulling Aaron towards him.

*WOOF WOOF*

"I'm having serious regrets about getting that dog," Robert says sighing.

"Shut up, she was the best birthday present ever," Aaron says smirking.

"Yeah from the best boyfriend ever," Robert says pulling Aaron into a passionate kiss.

"Something like that," Aaron says smirking.

"I love you, Aaron Dingle," Robert announces, smiling fondly at him.

"I love you too," Aaron whispers back, kissing Robert again, only to be intrupted by Promise coming bounding into the room and jumping up on the sofa inbetween that, making Aaron laugh.

"Get down," Robert says shaking his head and trying to push Promise off.

"Leave her, Robert," Aaron says stroking Promise's soft head until she lies down, her head on Aaron's knee and her tail wagging up and down.

A few hours later, Robert looks over at Aaron to notice he has fallen asleep, Promise lying happily on his knee. Robert smiles at the sight, getting up to turn the television off. Glancing back at Aaron, he notices how calm and carefree he looks, a emotion that Aaron hardly ever carried. Placing a kiss on Aaron's head, Robert heads upstairs to their bedroom.

 

The sun shone though the crack inbetween the curtains, lighting up the room. Robert stretches, his arm landing on the pillow next to him. Robert is use to waking up after Aaron so the empty bed wasn't any different to normal but it was then he remembers Aaron fell asleep down stairs. Getting up and getting dressed, Robert heads down stairs.

"Morning," Aaron calls from the kitchen.

"Morning, did ya sleep down here all night?" Robert asks, smiling at Promise, who is watching Aaron eat his toast, that 'I want food' face on.

"Yeah, Promise was my own personal hot water bottle," Aaron jokes, petting the dog's silky head.

"What time is it?" Robert asks sitting opposite Aaron at the table.

"8:30 and I have to go to work," Aaron says finishing his toast before putting the plate in the sink.

"And I'm stuck with the dog," Robert says, sighing.

"Bring her over later, see if scrappy likes her," Aaron says kissing Robert before heading out the door.

"Bye," Robert calls after him.

"So Promise, what are we going to do?" Robert asks smirking at the fact he's talking to a dog.

"Woof," Promise barks picking up her lead and dropping it at Robert's feet.

"You want to go for a walk? I'll take ya after I've had breakfast yeah?" Robert say, smiling slightly.

 

"Oh look a man and his dog," Adam comments laughing.

"Shut up, Adam," Victoria says smiling at her brother.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Robert asks Adams shaking his head.

"Yeah but your boyfriend's got things covered," Adams says smirking.

"Can't you two get on for once? See what I've got to put up with,Promise," Victoria says crouching down.

"Why don't you two get a dog, just remember to hide everything valuable before hand," Robert asks smirking at Adam.

"Dogs aren't my thing," Adam says, shaking his head.

"You get on with Scrappy don't ya?" Victoria says smiling at her husband.

"Yeah but Aaron does everything for him," Adam says, "We're not getting a dog, Vic."

"What about a cat then?" Victoria asks smirking.

"We'll see, can we go to the pub now. Leave Robert and his dog to do whatever they want," Adam says heading off to the pub.

"It's Aaron's dog," Robert calls after him.

"Ignore him," Victoria says kissing her brother on the cheek before heading off towards the pub.

"Shall we go and see Aaron then?" Robert asks Promise, who starts pulling on her leadtowards the scrapyard.

 

"Wondered when you'd show up," Aaron shouts to Robert as the two head towards him.

"Well, Promise was missing you," Robert says smirking.

"You weren't then?" Aaron says, smirking.

"Maybe," Robert says pulling Aaron into him by his high-vis jacket, kissing him passionately.

"What was that for?" Aaron breaths, biting his lip.

"For being my boyfriend," Robert says kissing him again.

*Woof*

"Someone's jealous," Robert says stroking Promise's head, "I'll have to get use to sharing you with her."

"Yeah because she's going nowhere," Aaron answers, smiling.

 

 


	3. Destruction

 

The next day, Aaron went to work as normal and Robert looked after Promise.

"Aaron?" Robert shouts downstairs when he hears the door opening.

"Hey," Aaron shouts upstairs.

"Can you control your stupid dog," Robert says, walking downstairs.

"Why? what's she done this time?" Aaron asks, trying to suppress a smirk.

"Destroying everything," Robert says, shaking his head, "she's ripped up everything, from the bedsheets to my clothes."

"She's a puppy, Robert. I'll pay for the damage," Aaron says, walking though to the kitchen, "where is she anyway?"

"Outside, ripping that stupid bush up," Robert says, sighing.

"I'll start training her tomorrow," Aaron says, shouting for Promise to come inside, which she of course does.

"Maybe it's just me. You can get her to do anything but I can't even get her to sit," Robert says, sitting down at the table.

"She loves you really. She just likes winding you up. It's not your fault, Robert," Aaron says, taking Roberts hand in his and kissing it, "we'll teach her."

"You will. She'll never listen to me," Robert says, smiling as Promise jumps up to Aaron, "I don't get why she hates me but loves you."

"Dogs chose one person to love the most but it doesn't mean she doesn't love others. She just chose me, I don't know why," Aaron explains, petting the happy dog.

"She just knows how much a like you both are," Robert says, smirking as Promise wanders over to him and let's him stroke her head.

"I don't rip your clothes up," Aaron laughs, "or the bush."

"No, your both loyal, loving despite what you've been though. You don't love in halves and you may be annoying at times but I love you regardless," Robert says, smiling.

"Soppy git," Aaron says, not enjoying being complimenting so he turns away slightly.

At that moment, Promise jumps up at him, seemingly sensing his mood change.

"Good girl, Promise," Aaron says, stroking the fluffy dog, while Robert watches on smiling fondly.

"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a short chapter. If you want me to continue I'll happily write another few chapter, I really enjoying writing this fanfic.


	4. Training

 

Aaron spent the next few weeks training Promise. He made her learn what are her toys and what she shouldn't rip apart. He taught her how to sit and lie down on command. Robert helped train her too and it brought him and Promise closer together.

"She's alright," Robert says, one day.

"I've made a break though. You actually like her," Aaron laughs, watching Promise run around the garden like a maniac.

"Wouldn't go that far," Robert jokes, laughing.

"Do you want to come with me to walk her?" Aaron asks, picking up Promises lead.

"I'll come, give me a minute," Robert says, going upstairs to get his phone.

"Can you not go anywhere with out that thing?" Aaron says, pointing to the phone.

"Nope, are we going or not," Robert says, laughing.

"Yeah, yeah we are. Come here Promise," Aaron says and Promise runs to him, panting.

 

 

"This is romantic," Robert says, sarcasticlly.

"Want to make it more romantic?" Aaron flirts, pulling Robert towards him and brushing their lips together teasingly.

"Don't tease," Robert pouts, making Aaron laugh and pull him in for a proper passionate kiss, which Robert promptly deepened.

"We can't do this here," Aaron pants, when they pull apart, smiling.

"I know," Robert says, smiling back, "Promise has learnt not to intrupt us," Robert adds looking at the happy dog, sitting close to Aaron's legs.

"She a good girl. Aren't you Promise?" Aaron says, crouching down infront of her.

"When she wants to be," Robert mutters, laughing when Aaron playfully hits him on the arm.

 

"Do you even know where we are?" Robert asks, after they had been walking for a few hours.

"Yeah, 'course I do. I've been though these woods hundreds of times," Aaron says, smiling as a leaf falls on Promise's nose and she sneezes, "bless you, Promise."

"Nice day today, isn't it?" Robert says, looking up at the blue sky.

"Yeah and it's meant to be winter. England has weird weather," Aaron remarks, smiling.

"Well 2021 might have good weather. You never know," Robert laughs.

"In England? No chance, mate," Aaron says, smirking.

"I'm not your mate," Robert says, kissing Aaron's cheek.

"Let's go home," Aaron says, laughing, "we've been walking for hours and it's getting dark."

"Alright," Robert says, as they turn around to head back home.

 

"She's tired," Robert laughs, when they get back home.

"Yeah, we've been walking for miles, that's probably why," Aaron says, looking down at his phone that has just beeped.

"What's up?" Robert asks.

"It's just Liv telling me that she misses us," Aaron says, smiling as he types back a reply.

"She's only gone to university," Robert laughs, making a cup of tea for him and Aaron,"plus I doubt she misses me."

"She loves you really, she just thinks your annoying," Aaron laughs, putting his phone on the table.

"Well I love her too but if you dare tell her that, I'll kill you," Robert jokes, glancing at a sleeping Promise and smiling slightly.

"I saw that, mate," Aaron says, laughing, "you love both Liv and Promise don't you?"

"I don't know what your talking about," Robert says in mock innocents.

"I love you, you muppit, " Aaron jokes, smiling.

"I love you too," Robert answers, smiling back fondly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to make this an ongoing fan fiction so I've altered some things and I've added Liv into it due to the support that I've received. Thank you for your nice comment.


	5. Liv

 

  
"Surely it hasn't been almost a year since Liv went to uni," Robert says, watching Aaron clean up the kitchen

"Yeah, I know. It's gone so fast," Aaron says, smiling, "I'm really looking forward to seeing her."

"You saw her on Skype a week ago," Robert laughs.

"It's not the same though, is it? That Skype or whatever you call it is really annoying anyway," Aaron says, smirking, "plus she hasn't met Promise yet."

"What if she has a boyfriend or something?" Robert asks, making Aaron stop what he's doing and turn towards him.

"I can't do 'out, can I? Last time we met one of her boyfriends you 'accidentally' pushed him down the stairs," Aaron says, trying not to laugh at the memory.

"It was an accident. He shouldn't have stood on the edge of the stairs anyway," Robert says, defencively, smirking.

"You just happen to knock into him and sent him flying," Aaron laughs, shaking his head, "just don't do that again."

"He was fine," Robert says, sitting back in his chair smiling proudly.

"Yeah but he dumped Liv and she threatened to run away," Aaron reminds him.

"Alright, alright anyway she got me back for that but smashing me windshield and putting sugar in my petral tank," Robert says, crossing his arms.

 

"Who got you back for what?" Liv asks, walking into the house.

"I though I was picking you up," Aaron says, smiling and hugging his sister.

"Don't ignore my question," Liv says, laughing, it is good to be back.

"Just Robert remembering pushing your ex down the stairs," Aaron says, getting a glare from Robert.

"Yeah, I'm never leaving any of my boyfriends alone with him," Liv says, smirking cheekily.

"How was uni?" Aaron asks, smiling fondly at his little sister that has grown into a beautiful young woman.

"You've asked me that hundreds of times. Tell me what's changed round here," Liv says, looking round and noticing Promise asleep in her bed, "is that the famous Promise?"

"Yep, feel free to wake her up, she's been asleep all morning," Robert says, smirking.

"Aww she's so cute," Liv coos, stroking Promises soft fur.

"You've been hear what...five minutes and she likes you more then me," Robert laughs, watching Promise playfully lick Liv's face.

"Anything else changed. You two still not got married yet?" Liv says, laughing cheerfully.

"All that's changed since you left is Aaron's now 29 and I'm...35," Robert says, hesitating.

"Old man," Aaron mocks, laughing as Robert pinches him playfully in the side, "Oi."

"You deserved that," Liv says, smiling fondly at the two of them.

"Thank you," Robert says, smirking in mock triumph at Aaron.

Promise barks playfully, running to stand next to Aaron, jumping up at him and licking his face.

"I've got Promise on my side. Haven't I girl?" Aaron laughs, stroking the panting dog.

"I'm not old," Robert says, smirking, "you're nearly thirty anyway."

"Yeah but you'll always be six years older then me," Aaron mocks, smirking.

"No 5 years, 8 months and 14 days," Robert says, smirking.

"Wow. When did you actually work that out?" Liv says, laughing, mockingly.

"After last time he called me old," Robert says, looking at Aaron.

"Man, he plans stuff a lot, doesn't he?" Liv comments smirking.

"Always been calculated has my Robert," Aaron says, kissing Robert on the cheek before adding, "I'll go and make your bed up Liv."

"Thanks," Liv answers, smiling at Robert, who is just watching Aaron leave, "does he always leave when he says romantic things or is it just when someone else is here?"

"Nope, he always does it," Robert says, smiling like an idiot, "he's never called me _my Robert_  before, though."

"I've heard him say our Robert," Liv says, smirking.

"When has he said that?" Robert asks.

"Pub? To Chas, Cain or any of the Dingles really, " Liv says, smiling as Roberts face lights up, "I think your officially a dingle."

"Yeah, maybe I am," Robert says, stroking Promises soft fur.


	6. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert, with the help of Liv, plans to propose to Aaron. How will he do it and will Aaron say yes...

 

The next morning, Robert is up earlier then usual. It is the first time in years that he's woken up before Aaron.

"You alright?" Aaron asks, standing by the door of the kitchen watching Robert.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Robert answers, smiling at his boyfriend.

"No reason but you're only ever up early if somethings bothering you," Aaron says, walking over to the cupboard to get their cups out of it.

"I just felt like getting up early. Don't worry about me," Robert says, snaking his arms round Aaron's waist and kissing his shoulder.

"Somethings don't change," Liv laughs, walking into the kitchen and stroking Promise, who is watching the two of them happily.

"Never," Robert says, kissing Aaron's shoulder again then pulling away. 

"Right, I need to go to work," Aaron says, smiling at the three of them.

"Breakfast!" Robert reminds him.

"I'll get something from the café," Aaron says, stroking Promise, adding, "don't worry," when he sees Roberts worried face.

"That's never gonna happen," Liv comments smirking at the two of them.

"I'll see you lot later," Aaron says, kissing Liv on the cheek.

"Do I not get a kiss," Robert laughs, making Aaron roll his eyes but kiss him briefly anyway before leaving.

 

"What's up with you?" Liv asks, watching Robert, who is staring into nothingness, "hello?"

"Sorry, what?" Robert asks, looking at Liv.

"What's up? You look deep in thought," Liv says, smirking, "that's really dangerous for you."

"If I tell you you can't tell Aaron," Robert says, ignoring her dig.

"Depends what it is, but okay," Liv answers, seriously.

"I want to ask him to marry me," Robert admits.

"That's amazing," Liv says, jumping up in excitement.

"You think he'd say yes?" Robert asks, worried.

"Are you mad? He would bite your hand off," Liv says, smiling brightly.

"Really?" Robert says, smiling at her.

"How are you gonna ask him? I mean is it gonna be massive or are you just gonna ask him here," Liv asks, interested.

"I was thinking about taking him to the barn..." Robert starts, smirking at Liv's questioning look," don't ask. I wanted you to be there and Promise as well but I don't know how we're gonna get him there."

"I've got an idea, I'll come on Promise's walk today and you take us to the barn," Liv says, smiling, "Do you have a ring?"

"Yeah, I bought it yesterday," Robert says taking the box out if his pocket.

"Right, I'll keep this and when we get there I'll give Promise the box and she'll give it to Aaron," Liv says, smiling at the young dog, who is chewing on a rubber toy.

"You think Promise would actually give it to him," Robert asks.

"Yeah, she gives everything to Aaron," Liv says, smiling.

"Okay, that's a plan," Robert agrees, smiling brightly.

 

"Where are we going?" Aaron asks.

"Well we haven't been back to our barn in a while," Robert says, smirking.

"I'm not sure I want to tell Liv what we did in OUR barn," Aaron says, making Liv burst out laughing.

*woof*

"yeah, I don't think Promise wants to know either," Aaron adds, laughing.

"Why? I enjoied what we did in our barn," Robert flirts, while Liv pretends to throw up.

"TMI," Liv shouts, laughing.

They go into the barn, laughing and joking. 

"I'll hold Promise's lead," Liv says, taking the lead off Aaron before he can argue.

"Right what's going on?" Aaron asks, seeing that Robert has gone nervous.

"Aaron, I've wanted to do this for a long time but I wasn't sure how you'd react. I love so so much and I can't see my life without you. Yesterday you said I was your Robert," Robert starts, getting a small laugh from Aaron at the last but, "I knew then that's you might feel the same. We've been though a lot to get here. We've both made mistakes and we've been though a lot. I've changed a lot since we've been together as you well know. You are my best friend and my soul mate," Liv then gives the box to Promise.

Promise proudly walks up to Aaron as he crouches down to take it from her.

"Will you make me the happiest man alive and do me honers of becoming me husband?" Robert asks, shyly.

Aaron doesn't even hesitate before answering, "of course I will," wiping the tears from his eyes and hugging his fiancé.


	7. Telling chas

 

The news of their engagement came as a shock for Chas but she be lying if she said she isn't happy for them.

"'bout time too," Chas says, after they tell her.

"You're not mad?" Robert asks, suprised.

"Course I'm not. You've been together a long time and I've accepted it," Chas says, smiling, "but..."

"...If I hurt him you'll get Cain to kill me," Robert finishes for her, "I already know and I wouldn't dream of it."

"Well that's fine with me then," Chas says, smiling brightly at both of them, "now do one, both of ya. I need to get back to work"

 

"Well that was easy," Aaron laughs as the walk back to their house.

"Tell me about it, I was prepared for a full on argument," Robert says, honestly.

"I think she's finally got use to you," Aaron says, amused, "didn't think I'd see the day."

"Yeah, me neither. Not that I'm complaining," Robert agrees, smirking and pulling Aaron towards him by his waist, "is Liv in?"

"She's gone out to see Gabby, she won't be back till late," Aaron answers, smirking suggestively.

"Perfect," Robert says, kissing his fiancé softly.

 

 

Roebert wakes up to find Aaron is already awake and downstairs. When he makes his way downstairs he can smell Aaron cooking breakfast.

"Is it a special occasion?" Robert says, snaking his arms round Aaron's waist.

"Does it need to be a special occasion for me to treat my fiancé?" Aaron asks, turning round in Robert's arms to kiss him.

"No but you don't usually make breakfast," Robert says, smiling.

"I'm usually working in a morning but I've taken a day off today," Aaron says, "I though Liv, Promise and us could do something together. As a family, a real family."

"Sounds great," Robert says, smiling softly, "so what were you planning?"

"No idea, didn't plan that far ahead," Aaron laughs.

*woof woof*

"Promise wants you," Robert laughs, kissing his fiancé.

"I'm cooking," Aaron says, smiling as Promise comes bounding in, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she pants.

"Go play with her, Rob," Aaron says, continuing making their eggs for breakfast.

"Alright, come on Promise," Robert says, giving in and walking out into the garden followed by a happy Promise.

 

"He looks like he's having fun," Liv comments watching Robert run around after Promise, who has his shoe in her mouth.

"Yeah, do you think we should save him or let him get on with it?" Aaron asks, laughing.

"Leave him for a bit," Liv laughs.

"Well that's fine with me," Aaron says, giving Liv her plate of breakfast, "wanna brew?"

"Yeah, please," she answers, giggling as she watches Robert clumsily try and catch a playful Promise.

Aaron smiles as he watches Robert, an adoring and loving smile on his face.

"Aww, look at you," Liv mocks, laughing.

"What?" Aaron asks, tearing his gaze away from his fiancé.

"You. Looking at Robert like he's your whole world," Liv says, smiling, "it's really cute."

"Just you wait Liv. One day you'll be in love and I'll tease you like you tease me," Aaron jokes, passing his little sister her cup of tea.

"Eww. I'll never fall in love," Liv says, screwing up her face in disgust, "Look what it did to you."

"I've not changed that much," Aaron says, smiling.

"Yeah, people in this village talk and I know you use to be a violent thug and now look at you," Liv says, smiling at her brother, "you're staring at your boyfriend with love in your eyes."

"Shut up," Aaron says, throwing a towel at her.

"What? It's no secret," Liv mocks, happily, "at least you're happy, ay?" 

"Yeah, yeah I am," Aaron agrees, looking back out the door at Robert.

"Are you gonna save him or just watch him chase after your dog?" Liv asks, she couldn't lie that they are cute together.

"I haven't decided yet and Promise isn't just my dog, she's all of our dog," Aaron says, smirking, "yeah, I better go out and help him or his breakfast will be cold."

 

"Promise, drop it, please," Robert says, panting tiredly.

"Promise, come here girl," Aaron calls getting the young dogs attention as she runs over to him, dropping the shoe at his feet.

"Thank you," Robert says, picking up his shoe, "what took you so long?"

"Me and Liv were having too much fun watching you," Aaron laughs, stroking Promise, while watching Robert fix his shoe, "how did she get your shoe off you?"

"Don't ask," Robert says, exhausted, "it's half eleven and I want to go back to bed."

"I'm sure you'll live," Aaron laughs, giving him a brief kiss on the head, "have some breakfast."

"Thanks," Robert says, smiling, "I love you."

"Love you too," Aaron answers, laughing as Liv pretends to throw up, adding, "shut up, you," as he ticles her until she is giggling uncontrollably.

"Truce, truce," Liv laughs, playfully pushing Aaron as he stops tickling her.

"You two are nuts," Robert says, trying to suppress a laugh.

"Takes one to know one," Aaron and Liv say together.

*woof woof*

"See Promise thinks you're both crackers as well," Robert laughs, stroking the happy dog.

"Says the man who's just been chasing a dog around in hope of getting his shoe back," Aaron says, making all three of them erupt into laughter.

"You three sound like your having fun," Adam comments, walking though the door.

"Knock why don't ya," Robert says, smirking.

"Sorry, I was just wondering whether Aaron could come to the yard today," Adam asks.

"It's his day off," Robert says, looking at Aaron.

"Robert. Why? What's happened Adam?" Aaron asks, confused.

"Vic burnt her hand badly at work and she's gone to the hospital. I wanted to go and see if she's okay," Adam explains.

"Alright, I'll go now," Aaron says, nodding looking apologetically at Robert.

"Okay thanks," Adam says, before leaving.

"I'm sorry," Aaron says, sighing, "I'll see you both later."

"Yeah, alright," Robert says, smiling, "have some breakfast though, yeah."

"I'll have something at the café," Aaron says, sighing, "again."

"Promise?" Robert says, smirking.

"I promise," Aaron says, smiling, "I am sorry you know."

"It's fine. It's not your fault," Robert says, smiling, "but promise me you'll get tomorrow off."

"Yeah, alright. I'll square it with Adam," Aaron says, stroking Promise before saying his goodbyes and leaving.

 


	8. Working

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated this. I absolutely love writing this fanfic and I'm probably gonna continue it until I think it's a good place to end it or people stop enjoying it, which ever comes first. 
> 
> I want to thank you for all your amazing comments and kudos, they mean a lot. Right, I'm gonna stop ranting now and let you read the new chapter, enjoy.

 

It is half nine when Aaron finally gets home, exhausted from work and a bandage on his hand from accidentally cutting himself on a bit of metal at the scrapyard.

"Hey," Aaron greets, seeing a half asleep Robert sat on their sofa watching some crime program, 

"Hey," Robert says, yawning, "what time is it?"

"Half nine," Aaron says, taking his hoodie off and draping it on the back of the chair, "where's Liv?"

"She went to the woolie at about half eight," Robert says, rubbing his eyes.

"Wanna brew?" Aaron asks, smirking as Robert tries to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah, please," Robert answers before seeing the bandage on his fiancé's hand and sitting up straighter, "what happened?"

"What?" Aaron asks, confused until he realised Robert meant his hand, "oh this? I cut it on a bit of metal at the scrapyard. It's no big deal."

"Right, okay," Robert says, nodding.

"So do you think Liv'll come home drunk or sober?" Aaron asks, changing the subject.

"She's a kid so drunk," Robert says, smirking.

"She's not really a kid, just a very childish young adult," Aaron says, laughing.

"Yeah, well. I never thought I'd say this but she's grown up," Robert says, getting up off the sofa and walking over to Aaron.

"Yeah," Aaron says, smiling, "where's Promise?"

"Asleep," Robert says, pointing to the sleeping dog in the dog basket.

"Aww. She's probably tired from running away from you this morning," Aaron laughs.

"Ha ha very funny," Robert says, sarcastically.

"So what did you three do while I was working?" Aaron asks, smirking.

"Me and Liv played monopoly while Promise was chewing on one of my shoes," Robert explains, glaring at Promise, who is just waking up from her sleep.

"You playing monopoly? Wow, I wish I could have seen that," Aaron laughs, stroking Promise when she comes walking, sleepily over to him.

"Yeah, well, Liv talked me into it and then cheated," Robert says, just as Liv comes home.

"Is he still going on about that?" Liv says, smirking, cheekily.

"You cheated," Robert says, sounding like a stroppy child.

"No, you just lose," Liv says, smirking.

"I've missed this," Aaron laughs, putting his arms round his sister and his fiancé and smiling, "Liv, you are never leaving again."

"Don't plan to," Liv answers, smiling happily.

"Good," both Robert and Aaron say at the same time.

"This is our little family. You two, me and Promise," Liv says, stroking Promise, lovingly.

"Yeah, our little family," Aaron agrees, smiling.

"Right, I better get to bed, I need to go job searching in the morning," Liv says, yawning, "night."

"Night, Liv," Aaron says, kissing her on the head before letting her go.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite," Robert calls after her.

"Grow up," both Aaron and Liv say at the same time.

"I'm being told to grow up by two people that are younger then me," Robert says, laughing.

"Yeah, we might be younger but we're definitely more mature," Liv says, before running upstairs.

"Did I just get told I'm immature by a nineteen year old girl?" Robert says, smiling.

"Well it's true, isn't it?" Aaron says, laughing.

"I swear she should be a dingle," Robert says, smirking.

"What, cause she called you immature?" Aaron asks, not following.

"Yeah and literally everything she does is like a dingle would do," Robert says, smirking.

"She's been hanging round my family too much that's all," Aaron laughs.

"Did you get tommorrow off?" Robert asks.

"No, I couldn't, Adams get a meeting with  some client or something and someone needs to be at the yard," Aaron says, looking down guiltily.

"It's fine because I've got a meeting with mr-," Robert says, looking though a pile of paper for the name, "Mr Johnson at five."

"Right, what time do you think you'll be back?" Aaron asks.

"Shouldn't take more then two hours so about sevenish," Robert says, sighing, "why's work so boring?" 

"I remember when you loved working and meeting clients," Aaron says, smirking

"Yeah and I do it's just this Mr Johnson talks like he's a hundred years old and looks down his nose at everyone," Robert moans.

"Get Jimmy or Nicola to go then," Aaron says, smiling amused by his fiancé's moaning.

"Nicola would end up slapping him and Jimmy can't convince anyone to do anything," Robert explains, sighing.

"Well I'm gonna count myself lucky that Adam's usually good at meetings," Aaron says, laughing.

"Usually, accept when he has a hang over," Robert says, smirking.

"He isn't even nice to be around when he's got a hang over," Aaron laughs.

"Yeah, Vic's told me that hundreds of times," Robert says, laughing.

"Right, I'm going to bed," Aaron says, smirking.

"Oh are you know?" Robert says, flirtatiously.

"Not for that you mupit," Aaron laughs, playfully hitting his arm.

"You've disappointed me now," Robert says, pouting.

"Aww. C'mere," Aaron says, pulling Robert towards him and crashing their mouths together.

"That better?" Aaron asks, when their lips part.

"Hhm," Robert hums, smiling, "a bit."

Aaron once again pulls Robert into a more passionate kiss and only pulls back when they are both panting for breath.

"God I love you," Robert whispers, leaning his forehead against Aaron's.

"I love you too," Aaron whispers back, smiling.

This time it's Robert that pulls Aaron into a heated passionate kiss, once again they only pull away when they need air.

"Upstairs now," Robert whispers, smirking.

"Gladly," Aaron whispers back, following Robert upstairs.

 


	9. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to warn you that this chapter has reference to Aaron's abuse storyline so please skip this chapter if you get triggered in anyway from this. It will be only a mild reference and the chapter is very happy and light-hearted at the end so I hope you enjoy.

 

Aaron wakes up with a start in the middle of the night. His breathing is coming out in fast gasps and he is shaking violently. Aaron glances at the clock on his bedside table, 3:39. Rubbing his eyes, he carefully gets up, trying not to wake Robert, who is still peacefully snoring at the other side of the bed. He gets dressed and walks downstairs, quietly. Turning the living room light on, he sits down on the sofa with a sigh. _Not again_ , he thinks, sighing again.

The nightmares or the memories never left him just like he knew they wouldn't. The nightmares weren't nearly as often but they were still there, plaguing him at least once a month. Leaning back against the back of the sofa, he closes his eyes briefly in hope of calming his racing heart and steadying his breathing. Reminding himself over and over again:  _he's not here, he can't hurt you again._

The creaking of the stairs made Aaron jump before he looks to the door, where his sister is standing.

"You okay?" Aaron asks, standing up and walking over to Liv in concern.

"I was gonna ask you the same question," Liv counters, concern clear in her eyes.

"I'm fine, I was just..." Aaron lies, trying to think of an excuse.

"...Coming down stairs at stupid o'clock," Liv says, not convinced, "sitting on the sofa trying to calm yourself down and jumping at a slight noise?"

"I just couldn't sleep that's all," Aaron tries but Liv sees right though him.

"Did you have another nightmare?" She asks, softly.

"Another?" Aaron says, confused, Had Robert told Liv about his nightmares?

"Robert told me, Aaron," Liv answers, somehow reading his thoughts.

"I'm fine, Liv," Aaron says, giving her a smile of reassurance, "really I am."

"Is Robert not up?" Liv asks, suddenly realising the absence of the older man.

"No, I don't want to wake him, not again," Aaron answers, looking down.

"Aaron, he loves you. I think he'd rather lose sleep then have you deal with this on your own," Liv says, softly.

"when did you get so wise?" Aaron says, smirking at his 'little' sister.

"Learnt from the best," Liv says, smiling, "now come on, you're meant to be looking forward to your wedding."

"Yeah, I am," Aaron says, nodding, "I love you Liv."

"Don't go soft on me now," Liv says, laughing before whispering, "I love you too, bro," and walking to the bottom of the stairs, "you gonna be alright?"

" 'Course I am," Aaron answers, smiling fondly at his sister, _when did she grow up into a young lady?_ He thinks to himself.

"Don't waste your thoughts on... _him,_  Aaron, " Liv says, softly, pulling him into a tight hug and saying goodnight before climbing the stairs, leaving Aaron alone to think

"What happened to the tear away girl, who everyone thought was a lost cause?" Aaron whispers to himself but he knows what happened, she was (and still is) loved and was given a chance when everyone else had given up on her.

_________________________

The next morning, Aaron wakes up on the sofa with a stiff neck and a throbbing hand. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Aaron sits up, trying to remember why he was sleeping on the sofa. It didn't take long for the nights events to come back to him as he gets up from the sofa and goes over to the kitchen to make a brew and some breakfast.

"Morning," Liv greets, walking down the stairs.

"Up without having to be shouted and smiling, what have you done with Liv Flahery?" Aaron teases, making Liv laugh.

"Shut up," Liv says, playfully punching him on the arm.

"No, seriously it's only half eight, what's wrong?" Aaron asks, seriously this time.

"I had to get up at this time when I was in uni so I've got use to it," Liv says, smiling, "make me breakfast then, brother."

"Yes, madam," Aaron jokes, ruffling up Liv's hair and laughing at her protest.

"Did you get back to sleep last night?" Liv asks, watching her brother make them both toast.

"Yea...erm...well kind of. I fell asleep down here," Aaron answers, putting four pieces of buttered toast on Liv's plate.

"Thanks. Well at least you got back to sleep," Liv says, smiling fondly at her brother.

"Thank you, you know, for last night. You really helped," Aaron says, softly.

"I'm glad," Liv answers, smiling brightly.

"I might start seeing my counciler again. I haven't really desided yet but I think it might help," Aaron tells her, sitting next to her at the table.

"If it helped before then go for it," Liv says, smiling, "are you gonna tell Robert about last night?"

"Haven't really though about it," Aaron says, taking a bite of his toast, "but I'll probably have to leave for work before he gets up so I'll probably do it later."

"Alright," Liv says, smiling proudly at her brother, "I'm glad you're, you know, getting help instead of bottling it all up."

"I've learnt nothing good comes from bottling things up," Aaron says, nodding.

"Right, I better be job hunting unless you and Adam need help at the scrapyard?" Liv says, suggestively.

"You have brains Liv, use 'em and don't waste time working at a scrapyard," Aaron advises, standing up to put their plates in the sink.

"I'm sure you have brains as well but you work at a scrapyard," Liv counters, smirking.

"All I have brains for is machanics and smashing things up," Aaron laughs.

"You're good at drawing," Liv points out, "and you love sciency stuff."

"Yeah and you have the means of training to be a teacher," Aaron says, pointing at her, "use them."

"God no, I'm never going to be a teacher," Liv argues, shaking her head, "I'm not imprisoning kids and forcing them to work."

"You sound too much like me," Aaron says, smiling, "I'll see you later."

*woof woof*

"Yes and I'll see you later too, Promise," Aaron laughs, stroking the happy dog.

"I think she'd follow you everywhere if she could," Liv says, watching the dog follow Aaron to the door.

"Yeah, I know," Aaron says, smiling, "but I don't think scrappy would be very happy with me bringing her again, I don't think he was happy last time."

"Right now, do one. I'm sick of the sight of ya," Liv jokes, making Aaron laugh.

"Yes, madam," Aaron teases, dodging a pillow that Liv throws at him from the sofa.

"Mupit," she says, smirking.

"Takes one to know one," Aaron chimes.

"How old are you?" Liv asks, laughing at her brothers childishness.

"29 but I'm very immature," Aaron says, before heading out the door and into the hall way.

"At least you're not stupid," Liv calls after him, giggling.

"You're the one that has to deal with Robert all day so who's the mupit now?" Aaron jokes, before putting his hoodie on, getting his keys and heading out the door.

Liv is left with a warm glow, her brother still amazes her by how he can be so happy, light-hearted and funny but still have the weight of his past on his shoulders. One thing she knows for sure is that he is her role model and if she's even a tiny bit like him when she's older, then she'll be happy.

 


	10. Grooms maids dresses

  
Adam's meeting went on longer then they both had though it would so Aaron only ended up going home at half seven. It feels like ages since he's seen Robert. When he finally gets home, he smiles as he sees Robert sat on their sofa on his laptop, busily tapping away on the keyboard.

"Hey," Aaron greets, smiling.

"Oh hey. I didn't think you'd be back yet," Robert says, looking up from his laptop.

"Not a problem is it?" Aaron jokes, sitting next to Robert on the sofa.

"You know it's not," Robert says, putting his arm round Aaron's shoulders and kissing his head.

"What are you doing anyway?" Aaron asks, resting his head on Robert shoulder.

"Looking at bridesmaid dresses," Robert says, looking back at the screen, "I don't actually know what the theme is of our wedding."

"It's just a normal wedding, isn't it?" Aaron says, looking at the dresses on the screen.

"Yeah but we still need to pick the colours of the bridesmaid dresses," Robert says.

"That looks nice," Aaron says, pointing at a long mint blue sleeveless dress.

"Oh wow. I didn't see that one," Robert says, clicking on the dress.

"It's quite expensive though," Aaron says.

"173 quid isn't that much for a dress," Robert laughs.

"And you're such an expert all of a sudden," Aaron jokes.

"What you two doing?" Liv asks, walking though the door.

"Looking at bridesmaid dresses," Robert answers, looking at different pictures of the same dress.

"There's no way you're getting me in a dress!" Liv says, shaking her head.

"Come on, Liv. You have to wear a dress to a wedding," Robert answers, looking at her again.

"No way," Liv says, folding her arms.

"You're favourite colour is mint blue, right?" Aaron asks, smirking at her.

"Yeah...well light blue and mint blue but yeah," Liv says, confused.

"Well the dress we're looking at is mint blue," Aaron says, smirking at Liv walks over and looks at the computer screen.

"I guess I could make an exception, just this once," Liv says, smiling.

"Right, that's sorted then," Robert says, smiling, "I'm gonna ring Vic and get her to come over."

"Right and I'm gonna put the tea on," Aaron says, getting up, "ask Vic if she wants anything."

Robert nod, while pressing Victoria's number on his phone and waiting for her to answer.

 

"So, have you told him?" Liv asks, quietly, watching her brother make the tea.

"Told him what?" Aaron says, looking at her confused.

"About your nightmare," Liv says, quietly so Robert can't hear her.

Aaron closes his eyes briefly, he was gonna tell Robert as soon as he got home but with Robert talking about the wedding, he just couldn't worry him.

"I couldn't," Aaron says, looking over at his fiancé, who is talking happily to his sister on the phone while sat on the sofa.

"The longer you leave it, the more he's gonna worry," Liv says, softly.

"What do you expect me to do, walk in and go, 'hi Robert, I had a nightmare last night about Gordon and slept on the sofa'?" Aaron says, sighting, both siblings cringing at _his_ name.

"He needs to know," Liv insists.

"Who needs to know what?" Robert asks, looking at Liv.

"It's nothing," Aaron says.

"Really?" Robert asks, looking at Liv.

"Aaron had a nightmare last night," Liv says, getting a glare from Aaron.

"What? Like about..." Robert cuts himself off before he can say the name.

"Yeah," Aaron says, turning around to look at his fiancé.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Robert asks, concerned.

"I was going to when I got home but I couldn't," Aaron says, quietly.

"You know you can tell me anything, Aaron," Robert says, sounding slightly hurt.

"You-you were so happy, talking about the wedding, I couldn't dampen the mood," Aaron says, looking down, "I know I should have told ya."

"C'mere," Robert says, standing up and hugging Aaron.

"I was thinking of going to see my therapist again, you know, see if it help again," Aaron says, softly.

"It helped last time so go for it," Robert says, softly.

"Right, anyway does Vic want anything or has she already eaten," Aaron asks, trying back around.

"She said she could do with some," Robert says, nodding and sitting back down.

"Is anyone gonna ask me whether I applied for any jobs?" Liv asks, smiling.

"No, 'cause you've already told me. She applied for three jobs," Robert says, smiling when Liv glares at him.

"What doing?" Aaron asks, interested.

"Three doing shop work and one working at an animal shelter," Liv says, smiling, happily, "I hope I get the animal shelter one."

"You could just ask David for a job if you don't," Robert says, smirking.

"I still don't think he's forgiven her for attacking him with fruit. I swear everytime she goes in there he watchs her like a hawk," Aaron says, trying to stop himself smiling.

"Come on, you have to admit that was fun," Liv says, smiling brightly.

"Not when I had to act like I was disappointed in you and not laugh," Aaron says, laughing.

" 'She threatened me with a pineapple'," Liv says, mimicking David's voice.

"Was that meant to be David?" Robert laughs.

 

"You lot seem to be having fun in here," Victoria says, walking in.

"Have you heard of knocking," all three of them say at the same time, before all four of them burst out laughing.

"Well that was weird," Robert laughs.

"It just shows you lot are a little family," Victoria says, smiling.

"Yeah, it does," Robert agrees, smiling at Aaron and Liv.

"Right dress, show me the picture while Aaron finishes our tea," Victoria says, smiling.

 

After a while, all five of them are sat round the table eating spaghetti and talking.

"So have you left Adam alone then?" Aaron asks, smirking.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about him. I better ring him," Victoria says, getting up and going into the hall to ring her husband.

"That's you two in a few years," Liv jokes, laughing.

"who's Adam and who's Vic?" Aaron asks, smirking.

"That's a hard one because you're both as stupid as Adam," Liv says, smirking.

"I think Aaron's a lot more like Adam then me," Robert argues, gaining a nod of agreement  from Aaron.

"Yeah, I guess that very true but you're no where near as intelligent as Vic and she's a lot more funny," Liv says, making Aaron laugh.

"Ha ha, very funny," Robert says, sarcastically but he's smiling.

*woof woof*

"See! Promise thinks it's funny," Liv laughs.

 

 

"Right, I better get back home," Victoria says, smiling, "thanks for the tea."

"So, you like the dress, right?" Robert asks, before she leaves.

"Yeah, I love it," Victoria says, honestly, stroking Promise softly as she speaks.

"Right, I'll see if you and Liv can go and try them on some time soon," Robert says, smiling.

"Have you and Aaron even got your suits yet?" Victoria asks, beaming.

"No but I think he's done literally everything else," Aaron says, laughing.

"Yeah, **I**  have because you, and I quote, 'don't care where we get married or what we're wearing as long as we get married'," Robert says, smirking at his fiancé.

"Aww, that's so cute," Victoria says, smiling.

*woof woof*

"Promise is asking what she's doing in the wedding," Aaron says, looking at Robert.

"She could be another bridesmaid," Liv shad, smiling.

"Alright, I think you're allowed dogs at the venue, so okay," Robert says, smiling.

"Brilliant," Aaron says, smiling and stroking Promise.


	11. Wedding talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today. I've been really busy.

 

  
"Have you set a date for your wedding?" Liv asks, watching Robert make breakfast.

"December fift," Robert answers, smirking.

"In two months? What's so special about that day? " Liv asks, picking up her Mobil when it chimes with a text.

"That a boy?" Robert asks, smirking mockingly at her.

"No, it's Jess. She's having a party at her house tonight, she wants to know if I can come," Liv says, smiling.

"So are you gonna go?" Robert asks, putting some scrambled eggs on Liv's plate.

"Will Aaron let me?" Liv asks, smiling.

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it," Robert answers, sitting down next to Liv at the table and getting his phone out, "I'll text him to see if you want."

"Thanks," Liv says, watching Robert text her brother.

R: can Liv go to her friends party tonight? xx

With in a few minutes Aaron texts back

A: Sure, does that mean I can have you on your own tonight? ;) xx

"He said yes," Robert says, smiling at the text.

"Cool," Liv says, typing a quick text to her friend to say she can go.

R: why? what are you planning?

A:I'm sure you can guess ;)

R:see ya later then. ;)

"What are you smirking at?" Liv asks, before pulling a funny face and adding. "You're not sexting are ya?"

"What? No. How do you know what sexting is anyway?" Robert says, putting his phone away.

"I'm nineteen, Robert," Liv says, smirking, "I'm not a kid."

"Fair enough," Robert answers, finishing his breakfast and putting his plate in the sink.

"So the weddings on the fift of December and you haven't ever got your suits," Liv says, laughing.

"Well we've ordered the dresses for you, Vic, Sarah and Belle," Robert says, going into the living room to get his laptop, "and of course Promises fancy collar."

"Have Sarah and Belle seen the dress?" Liv asks, earing the rest of her scrambled eggs.

"Yeah, Aaron went to Lisa's to show Belle it and Debbie brought Sarah there to see it too," Robert explains, putting his laptop on the table.

"Cool, so have you got a best man?" Liv asks, smiling, "I know Adam will be Aaron's."

"That's one of the things I haven't sorted and yeah, Adam will be Aaron's best man," Robert says, getting a list of things to do up on his laptop, "we've got the venue booked, Marlon and Vic are doing the catering of course."

"Won't Andy be your best man?" Liv asks.

"I don't know, I might ask him but I'm not sure he'll want to be," Robert answers, sighing.

"You got him off the hook for shooting Lawence," Liv reminds him, "surely he can forgive you for everything you've done."

"Maybe, I'll have to ask him," Robert says, nodding.

"What about ushers? Whatever they are," Liv says, smirking.

"I think Cain, Sam and Leo are the ushers," Robert says, smirking.

"I can't wait to see Cain do that," Liv says laughing.

"Yeah I know," Robert laughs.


	12. Best man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter today. Hope you enjoy.

 

"Right, I'm off," Liv says, putting her jacket on.

"Off where dare I ask," Robert answers, turning his laptop off.

"To see Tom and the gang to play football," Liv says, sitting on the stairs to put her trainers on.

"You're so much like you brother," Robert says, smiling fondly at her.

"So I've been told, like a million times," Liv answers, tying her laces.

"Don't worry, it's a complement," Robert says, laughing.

"Yeah, I know," Liv says, smirking, "But Victoria's a bit like you and that isn't a complement, poor Vic."

"Ha ha," Robert says, sarcastically but he's smiling, "Now do one."

"Make me," Liv says, folding her arms, laughing when Robert starts tickling her, "No, no stop. I'm going, I'm going," Liv says, laughing.

"Good," Robert says, smugly smirking with triumph.

"I hate you," Liv jokes, pretending to be grumpy.

"I love you too," Robert says, smiling and watching Liv leave.

 

"Hey, Tom," Liv shouts, heading over to the group.

"Hey, Liv, I was beginning to think you weren't gonna come," Tom says, smiling.

"I was just winding Robert up," Liv says, smirking, "Aaron had to be at work early so I had to be alone with him."

"That doesn't suprise me, so let's play," Tom says, putting the football in the middle of there makeshift pitch as everyone goes to their different places.

 

 

"What you doing here?" Aaron shouts to Robert as he makes his way into the yard.

"Thought you'd want to see me," Robert says, smirking, "but I'll go if you want."

"Don't be stupid," Aaron answers, smiling, "wheres Liv?"

"Bit of a mood killer," Robert says, shaking his head and smiling, "she went to play football with Tom."

"Oooh is Tom her boyfriend," Aaron says, taking his gloves off.

"Would it be a problem if he was?" Robert asks, smirking.

"No, actually. I'd rather her be with Tom then most of those other boys that I've seen her talk to," Aaron says, smirking, "but if she's anything like me she won't go for the easy life."

"Is that so bad?" Robert says, smirking, "we got our happily ever after in the end."

"Yeah, we did," Aaron says, smiling fondly at his fiancé.

"Right what can I do?" Robert asks, looking round.

"You can do the paper work if you want. Adam's gone AWOL with Vic," Aaron says, putting his gloves back on and starting taking parts off the car he is working on.

"Where've they gone?" Robert asks.

"Don't know. Adam just texted saying him and Vic need to do something so he can't come to work," Aaron says, shrugging.

"Why don't you skive more often if he does," Robert says, smirking.

"He doesn't skive a lot," Aaron says, smirking, "now go do that paper work and stop distracting me."

"Oh I'm distracting you, am I?" Robert says, snaking his arms round Aaron's waist and kissing his neck gaining an involuntary groan from Aaron.

"You're so annoying do you know that," Aaron says, turning around in Robert arms and kissing his on the lips.

"Don't hear you complaining," Robert says, grinning, "but if you'd rather strip a car of parts then..."

"Has anyone ever told you, you talk to much?" Aaron cuts him off, kissing him passionatly again.

"All the time," Robert breaths, smirking, "shall we carry this in inside?"

"No, 'cause Adam's here," Aaron says, spotting his friend driving into the yard.

"You pick you moments," Robert shouts over to Adam,who just smirks.

"Intrupting something, am I?" Adam asks, smirking at his friend and brother in law.

"No," Aaron says.

"Yes," Robert says at the same time.

"Ignore him," Aaron says, nudging his fiancé.

"Gladly," Adam says, smiling.

"So where've you been then, slacker," Aaron asks, taking his gloves off again.

"Home, Vic is pregnant," Adam says, smiling brightly.

"She's, what?" Robert says in both suprise and happiness.

"She's pregnant," Adam says, grinning like a child at Christmas.

"Congrats, mate. How far?" Aaron asks, hugging his friend.

"Only two weeks but still," Adam says, excitedly.

"Why are you here then? Go celebrate with your wife," Aaron says, smiling, "i can hold up here."

"Cool, I just wanted to tell you," Adam says, smiling before getting back in his car and leaving.

"You're gonna be an uncle," Aaron says, hitting Robert lightly with his gloves and smiling.

"So are you," Robert says, smiling.

"Yeah, god we'll be married by the time it's born," Aaron says, smiling findly at his fiancé.

"I love you," Robert says, softly.

"I love you too," Aaron answers immediately, he doesn't even need to think about it anymore, "right, you go and ask your brother to be your best man."

"I thought I needed to do the paper work," Robert says, trying to avoid asking his brother.

"That can wait," Aaron says, softly, "we have two months to get everything sorted."

"Yeah and we've got everything sorted," Robert says, folding his arms.

"Yeah, accept your best man, our suits and the guest list," Aaron says, proving his point.

"Alright, we're getting our suits next week and I'll ask Andy today," Robert says, sighing, "but later on, not now."

"You're so stubborn, you know that?" Aaron says, shaking his head fondly at the man he is in love with.

"It's a gift," Robert says, smirking smugly.

"Go and get it over with," Aaron says, "you have to do it so get it over and done with."

"I hate it when you're right," Robert says.

"It must be bad for you 'cause I'm always right," Aaron jokes, "now do ones."

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going," Robert says, smiling, "where do you think he'll be?."

"You're looking for Andy Sugden when most people are working, he works as a..." Aaron says, waiting for Robert to fill in the gap.

"Farmer, you could have just said at the farm, you know," Robert says, laughing.

"Where's the fun in that?" Aaron laughs.

 

Before he heads to the farm he goes home to get Promise so he can take her for a walk as well as asking Andy.

"Hiya, Robert. What can we do for you?" Moria greets, smiling.

"Is Andy around?" Robert asks, holding Promises lead tightly.

"He's up in the top field fixing a fence that the wind has damaged," Moria tells him, "he'll probably be back soon so you can stay here and wait or go and find him."

"I need to walk Promise anyway so I'll just go and find him, thanks Moria," Robert says, smiling.

"Oh and congrats, Cain has been going on and on about your wedding," Moria says, smiling, "you must be really excited."

"Yeah, I can't wait," Robert says, nodding, "never thought we'd ever actually get married but here we are and I can't wait."

"That's good then, 'cause you know Cain'll kill you if you hurt Aaron," Moria warns.

"I wouldn't even think about hurting him, I love him," Robert assures before leaving to find his brother.

 

 

Robert tries not to laugh when he sees Andy trip over an old root while fixing the fence.

"Careful," Robert says, smirking.

"You pick your timing don't you," Andy says, getting up, "what are you doing here anyway?"

"Hi brother, how are you, it's nice to see you," Robert says, sarcastically.

"Aaron's sarcasm has rubbed off on you I see," Andy says, shaking his head.

"Well we're getting married aren't we," Robert says, smirking.

"Yeah, I've been wanting to say congratulations but I haven't seen you or Aaron around," Andy says, nodding.

"Thanks, I actually came here to ask you something," Robert says, nervously.

"Go on," Andy prompts.

"Will you be my best man?" Robert asks, nervously.

"I'd love to be, Robert," Andy says, smiling, "I didn't think you would want me to be."

"You're my brother and whatever has happened in the past I can't change that," Robert says, softly.

"No matter how much you'd want to," Andy says, smiling sadly.

"I told you this when you went on the run but I've always loved you underneath," Robert says, "that's why I'm asking you because I don't know who I'd want more to be stood beside me when I get married."

"You really love Aaron, don't you?" Andy says, softly.

"Yeah," Robert says, nodding.

"Well I can't say no then. All I want to do, Rob,is forget everything that's happened in the past. I'm sick of hating you," Andy says, laughing slightly.

"Me too," Robert says, holding out his hand.

"I'm your brother not your business partner," Andy jokes, making Robert smile.

"Do you want a hug then?" Robert says, hugging his brother.

"Vic'll be happy," Andy says, smiling.

"That's good then 'cause she's pregnant," Robert says, watching Andy's face light up.

"Are you serious?" Andy says, smiling.

"Adam told me and Aaron this morning," Robert says, smiling, "she's two weeks pregnant and she's probably gonna kill me for tell you."

"Well you've just made my day," Andy says, smiling.

"For once," Robert jokes, smirking, "anyway I better leave you to it."

"Still scared of hard graft then?" Andy mocks, smirking.

"No, I'll help you if you can't handle it on your own," Robert quids, smirking.

"No your fine, don't want to get muck on your expensive clothes," Andy says, laughing.

"Shut up," Robert says, laughing, "I need to get back to sort out the guest list."

"Look at you, actually taking an interest in the wedding," Andy says, smiling.

"Yeah well I'm not marrying Aaron for money, am I?" Robert says, smiling.

"Promise, looks just as happy as you when your talking about Aaron," Andy says, crouching down to to stroke the excited dog.

"Well she's Aaron's dog," Robert laughs, "aren't you girl?"

*woof woof*

"See," Robert says, smiling.

"Right, now get lost. I need to get on with this," Andy says, smirking.

"Watch were you're walking, yeah? Don't want you to trip over anymore roots," Robert mocks.

"Shut up," Andy laughs, watching his brother walk away, happy in the fact they had made up.

 


	13. Names?

 

After Robert had been to see Andy and sorted everything out, he takes Promise home and heads to Victoria's house.

"Hiya," Victoria greets, smiling brightly, "Adam said he told you."

"Yeah, congratulations," Robert says, hugging his sister, "I've just been to see Andy."

"And how did that work out for ya?" Victoria asks, leading the way into the kitchen.

"Really good actually, I asked him to be my best man," Robert says, smiling, "have said yes."

"That's brilliant, Robert," Victoria says, beaming, "so are you two okay now?"

"Yeah, it seems like we are," Robert says, nodding, "but I kind of told him you were pregnant."

"Thought you would," Victoria says, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, sorry,it just came out. He was over the moon by the way," Robert says, smirking.

"I'm glad that you two are fine now. In time for the wedding as well because I know you would have regretted it if he wasn't your best man," Victoria says, smiling.

"Yeah, I know," Robert answers nodding.

"And you won't get another chance, either 'cause I reckon you and Aaron are forever," Adam says, walking into the room.

"Yeah, so do I," Robert answers, smiling.

 

It's dark by the time Robert heads home. As he walks into the house he notices Aaron asleep on the sofa, Promise laying next to him with her head on his lap. He can't help but smile at the sight.

"I was wondering..." Liv says, loudly, walking into the house.

"Shhh," Robert says, putting a finger on his lips.

"Oh, sorry," Liv whispers, smirking at the sight of his brother asleep on the sofa.

"What were you wondering?" Robert whispers.

"I tell both of you tomorrow. I'm not saying it twice," Liv whispers, heading upstairs leaving Robert confused.

 

Robert quietly walks though the living room and into the kitchen area, trying his hardest not to make a noise and wake his fiancé up but it doesn't make a difference because Promise wakes up and jumps off the sofa, waking Aaron up in the process.

"How long have I been asleep?" Aaron asks, rubbing his eyes.

"I've been here ten minutes," Robert says, smiling fondly at his fiancé, "but I don't know how long you've been asleep before that."

"I don't even know what time it was when I got home so your guess is as good as mine," Aaron says, getting up, "is Liv home?"

"Yeah, she went upstairs, apparently she wants to talk to us about something tomorrow," Robert answers, putting the kettle on as he watches Aaron sit on the worktop, "you do know seats are made to be sat on."

"This is more comfortable. Anyway, what do you think luv wants to talk about?" Aaron asks, smirking.

"Could be anything her friends, boys, sex, the wedding," Robert says, laughing when Aaron grimaces at the word 'sex'.

"I don't want to imagine my sister having sex thank you," Aaron says, pulling a face.

"I should think not," Liv says, walking into the room, "you're awake then?"

"No, I'm sleep walking," Aaron answers, sarcastically, "what did you want to talk to us about?"

"Nothing to do with sex if that's what you two were thinking," Liv says, grimacing, "it was about Tom..."

"So it's about boys?" Robert says, leaning against the worktop next to Aaron, who is still sat on it.

"No I just wanted to know whether he can come to the wedding?" Liv asks, shaking her head, "just as a friend."

"Okay, that's fine," Aaron says, simply.

"Cool," Liv says, grabbing a biscuit and leaving.

"I think that's the first time you've ever approved of her hanging out with a boy," Robert says, shocked.

"She's nineteen, I can't control her life," Aaron says, smirking, "plus Tom's only her friend."

"I'll remind you of this when she's with a boy you hate and you want to kill him," Robert jokes, smirking.

"That would be different," Aaron says, smirking, "and you'd want to kill him as well."

"True," Robert says, smirking.

 

"You've had your tea, haven't you?" Aaron asks, jumping off the worktop.

"Yeah, Vic made me it," Robert answers, making their brews, "I texted you to tell you."

"Yeah, I got the text, just making sure," Aaron says, picking up Promises water bowel and filling it up with new water.

"Talking about tea," Liv says, coming back down stairs again, "where's mine?"

"Oven," Aaron says, nodding over to the cooker, "I've already had mine."

 

"You're like a house husband," Robert jokes, laughing.

"Yeah and you're the one that can cook so feel free to do it," Aaron says, folding his arms.

"You can cook fine, since I taught you," Robert says, smirking.  

"Yeah and from then on I've made the tea," Aaron says.

"If you're gonna have an argument wait until I go upstairs," Liv says, getting her tea out of the oven.

"We aren't arguing," Aaron says, smirking.

 

"Good because I'm actually looking forward to the wedding so don't blow it," Liv says, smiling and sitting down at the table, "anyway, what did Andy say?"

"He said yes and we called a truce," Robert says, smiling.

" 'bout time as well," Liv says, smirking.

"Right, so that's your best man done, next week we've got the suit fitting, then all we have to do is send out the invitations," Aaron says, nodding.

"You two are so last minute," Liv says, smirking.

"We've got the invitations we just need to write the names on each one, we can do that tomorrow because he's got the day off," Robert says, smirking.

"Brilliant way to spend my day off is to brainstorm who we want to go to our wedding," Aaron says, sarcastically.

 

"Have you two sorted out your stag do's out?" Liv asks, smirking.

"Adam's done mine for the 20th of November," Aaron says, "and Andy's only just found out so he will have to work fast."

"So how are you gonna do it then? Usually it is women go with the woman and men go with the man," Liv says, smiling.

"Well, Aaron's family are going to his stag do and my family are going to mine," Robert says, smirking before adding, "I'm glad I don't need to deal with the Dingles."

"Oi, that's my family,"Aaron says, nudging him, "and soon to be yours."

"Don't remind me," Robert says, laughing when Aaron punches him lightly on the arm.

"So names..." Liv starts before Robert cuts her off.

"Let's not have that argument now," Robert says, sighing.

"It's easy, Sugden or Dingle," Liv says, smirking.

"I don't want to be a Sugden and Robert doesn't want to be a Dingle," Aaron says, sitting on the worktop again.

"What about Dingle-Sugden or Sugden-Dingle?" Liv says, smirking.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna let you guys chose between Dingle-Sugden or Sugden-Dingle. I can't decide which one sounds better.


	14. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv goes to a party and comes home drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments in the last chapter. Dingle-Sugden will be their name when they are married!!!

 

"Dingle-Sugden," Robert repeats, smiling, "I like that."

"Yeah, me too," Aaron says, nodding, "why didn't we think of that?"

"Because you're both mupits," Liv answers, smirking.

***woof woof***

"Promise agrees," Liv says, stroking the dog, "don't ya girl."

"That's just because you have food," Robert says, watching Promise look at Liv's plate then back at Liv, "she'd even agree with me if I had food."

"And that's saying something," Aaron laughs, getting a nudge from Robert.

"Right, I'm going to upstairs," Liv says, putting her plate in the sink.

"At ten? That's a change," Robert says, smirking, "you didn't even go to bed that early when you were fourteen."

"I'm not going to bed, I'm going to get ready for the party," Liv says, smirking.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that party you're going to tonight," Aaron says, "just be carful, yeah and ring me if you need picking up, at anytime."

"Yeah, yeah. You've told me hundreds of times," Liv says, smirking, "I'll be fine. You two can have a bit of alone time while I'm away."

"I won't argue with that," Robert says, smirking at his fiancé, naughtily.

"Just don't drink to much," Aaron warns.

"Pretty much don't do anything your brother would do," Robert says, laughing.

"Says the man who can't hold his drink," Aaron says, folding his arms, "at least I can drink more then three pints without being hammered."

"We were having shots too," Robert argues.

"Yeah, you have two shots and three pints and I had five pints and three shots and I was still sober and you were hammered," Aaron says, smirking.

"Well you two keep arguing about who can hold their drink better while I go upstairs," Liv says, heading upstairs.

"I swear you spiked my drink," Robert says, folding his arms over his chest.

"And how would I do that when everytime I went to the bar you couldn't keep you eyes off me," Aaron says, smirking.

"Wasn't my fault you were the fittest bloke in the pub," Robert says, flirtatiously.

"I very much doubt that," Aaron says, smirking, "not when you were there as well," Aaron pulls Robert into a passionate kiss.

"Eww, wait till I leave will ya," Liv says, pulling a face but smiling.

"Hurry up then," Robert says, his eyes not leaving Aaron's.

"I need a lift," Liv says, folding her arms.

"Erm...yeah, right," Aaron says, tearing his eyes away from Robert, "go get in the car, I'll only be a minute."

"Okay," Liv says, leaving.

"We can pick this up when I get back, yeah," Aaron says, smirking.

"I'll hold you to that," Robert says, smirking and resting his head against Aaron's.

"See ya," Aaron says, heading to the car to take Liv.

 

 

"I'm back," Aaron calls up the stairs.

"Finally," Robert says, coming down the stairs in only his boxers and  smiling, "what took you so long?"

"Traffic was a nightmares," Aaron says, not being able to resist his eyes wandering down Roberts body.

"Like what you see?" Robert says, smirking.

"You know I do," Aaron flirts, biting his bottom lip.

"What are you waiting for then," Robert says, pulling Aaron towards him by his waist and kissing him passionatly.

 

 

Robert wakes up to Aaron not beside him. Getting out of bed and putting his clothes on, Robert goes down the stairs in search of his fiancé.

"Come back to bed,' Robert says, wrapping his arms round Aaron's waist.

"Is that all you ever think about," Aaron says,turning round in his arm and smiling.

"Maybe," Robert says, in between kissing Aaron's neck and getting involuntary moans from Aaron 

"It's half three in the morning, Robert," Aaron says, breathlessly.

"Does it matter?" Robert says, smirking suductivly, "you aren't working in the morning."

"Good point," Aaron says, passionately kissing Robert's lips.

 

"A-are ya twooo st-still aat iit," Liv slurs walking though the door, breaking the two apart.

"You're hammered, Liv," Aaron says, shaking his head, "I told you not to drink too much."

"Spooyal spoortt," Liv slurs, stumbling into the wall.

"Let's get you to bed," Aaron says, sighting disappointed.

"I'm nnnot tered, Aaryon," Liv moans.

"I'm not asking," Aaron says, firmly, helping Liv up to bed then coming back downstairs.

"She's in so much trouble tomorrow," Aaron says, shaking his head.

"Her head ache will be enough of a punishment," Robert says, trying not to laugh.

 

 

 

"Arr my head's banging," Liv complains walking down the stairs, "I'm never drinking again."

"Morning to you too," Robert says, smirking.

"Where's the painkillers?" Liv asks, ignoring Robert.

"Top cuboard," Aaron answers, not looking up from the paperwork he is doing.

"You know you have a portacabin for that," Liv says, sitting next to her brother at the table.

"It's my day off," Aaron says, still not looking up.

"Well, stop working then," Liv says, taking the pen out of Aaron's hand.

"Oi, Liv I need to finish this," Aaron protests trying to get the pen off  Liv.

"It's your day off," Liv says, smirking, "can't Adam do this?"

"Yeah but he need to do the cars as well so I'm helping him out," Aaron says, still trying to get the pen off his sister.

"Do it tomorrow then, when it's not your day off," Liv says, getting up and going to the cuboard and taking two pain killers.

"Yes, mum," Aaron says, sarcastically.

"Aren't you two doing the guest list today," Liv asks, putting her head in her hands because of her head ache.

"Yep, when he's had his breakfast," Robert says, pointing at Aaron.

"I'm not hungry, Robert, for the hundredth time," Aaron says, sighing.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day," Robert says, getting up to put his plate in the sink.

"Fine," Aaron says, giving up and making himself some toast and eating it, "happy now."

"Very," Robert says, smirking.

 

 

"Right, guest list," Robert says, when they are both sat on the sofa and Liv has gone to walk Promise.

"So who are we having. Just family or..." Aaron asks, looking at his fiancé.

"I was gonna ask you the same question," Robert says, smirking.

"I'd rather just family and close friends," Aaron says, watching Robert start to write names on a piece of paper.

"Right, that's family done. Who else?" Robert asks, looking at Aaron.

"Holly, Hannah, Pete,," Aaron says, just saying random names from his memory.

 

They carry on like that for a good few hours, working out who they'd want to be at the wedding and who they'd not want there. 

 


	15. Stag do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Robert and Aaron's stag do. Let's see how it goes....

 

 

It is the day of Robert and Aaron's stag do. They have decided to just have one big do in the pub together. 

 

"How are ya feeling?" Liv says, excitedly.

"Ecstatic," Robert answers, beaming.

"So you should be. Where's Aaron?" Liv says, smiling.

"Upstairs in the bathroom," Robert says, opening the door to let Promise into the garden to destroy the bush as usual.

"He's taking long enough, isn't he?" Liv says, laughing.

"Probably putting to much hair gel in his hair, no doubt," Robert says, smirking.

"I do not put too much hair gel in my hair," Aaron says, walking into the room.

"Yeah, you do," Robert answers, smirking, "I like your curls."

"Well I don't," Aaron says, folding his arms.

"Right, you two. Don't have an arguement before your stag do," Liv says, smiling.

"We're not arguing," Robert says, smiling, "are we?"

"Nope," Aaron says, laughing.

"You, breakfast," Liv says, pointing to Aaron.

"Already had it," Aaron says, smirking.

"What? When?" Robert asks, confused.

"I was up before you remember," Aaron says, laughing, "I came dowin stairs when I woke up, had my breakfast then went into the bathroom."

"Talking of bathrooms, I need to have a shower," Robert says, smirking at his soon to be husband.

"And a shave," Aaron calls after him, smiling.

"Shave? He couldn't grow a beard to save his life," Liv says, smirking.

"I know but he does have stubble," Aaron says, smirking.

 

 

"Yeah, only you'd know because you kiss him," Liv says, smiling.

"Shut up," Aaron says, messing up her hair.

"Oi, I've already brushed my hair this morning," Liv protests but she's laughing.

"Good for you," Aaron says, smirking.

"Are you excited?" Liv asks, beaming.

"Excited would be an understatement," Aaron says, smiling brightly.

"That suits ya, ya know," Liv says, smiling.

"What does?" Aaron asks, confused.

"Smiling," Liv says, happily grinning.

"Well I'm happy," Aaron says, smiling, "

"Glad to hear it," Liv says, laughing when Promise comes bounding in with half the bush in her mouth.

"I think Promise won the fight," Aaron says, laughing, "Robert's gonna go mad."

 

"Why am I gonna go mad?" Robert asks, stoping when he sees Promise.

"I think Promise finally won her fight," Aaron answers, smirking.

"Yeah, I can see that," Robert says, smirking back.

"He's smiling, that's a good sign," Liv says, giggling

"It's hard not to be smiling when you're getting married in a few weeks," Robert says, smiling fondly at Aaron.

"Soppy git," Aaron says, mirroring Roberts smile.

"You love it," Robert flirts, pulling Aaron towards him with his waist.

"Little sister in the room," Liv says, pulling a funny face, "let me leave before you start snogging each other's faces off."

"Hurry up then," Robert says, waiting for Liv to leave before kissing Aaron passionately but lovingly.

"You're keen," Aaron breaths, when they break the kiss for air.

"Maybe I just can't resist you," Robert flirts, looking at Aaron's lips again.

 

"Can I come back in now?" Liv calls from outside the door.

"If you have to," Robert calls back, kissing Aaron on the nose before stepping back as Liv comes in.

"Finished?" Liv asks, smiling.

"Yes," Aaron answers, smirking.

"Okay so what time is Adam and Andy coming over?" Robert asks.

"Half past six," Aaron answers, smirking, "then we're going to the pub and Liv is going to Vic's, aren't ya Liv?"

"Yeah, I can't wait," Liv says, smiling, "only fifteen more days."

"God, I'm nervous now," Aaron says, sighing.

"Me too," Robert answers, smiling.

 

 

  
"Come on boys," Adam shouts, running into their house and jumping onto the sofa.

"You've got too much energy, Adam," Aaron says, laughs as his best mate nearly falls off the sofa.

"Old man," Adam laughs, almost knocking a lamp over when he jumps off the sofa.

"You're the same age as me," Aaron says, smirking.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Adam says, smiling brightly, "but he's an old man." pointing at Robert, who is talking with Andy.

"I won't argue with that," Aaron says, laughing.

"Oi," Robert says, smirking.

"What's? It's true," Aaron jokes, smiling.

"Well you're the one marrying 'the old man' in two weeks," Robert says, smirking.

"Yeah, remind me why I'm marrying you again?" Aaron jokes, smirking.

"Because you never listen to your mum and Paddy and you love me," Robert says, making everyone laugh.

"Yeah, pretty much," Aaron agrees, smiling brightly at his fiancé.

 

 

"It's nice to see," Andy says to Robert.

"What?" Robert asks, watching Aaron play fight with Adam, a huge smile on his face.

"You two, happy," Andy answers, smiling, "He deserves it."

"Can't argue with that," Robert agrees, smiling, "we've been though way to much to get here."

"But you're here, both of you and guess what mate-," Andy says, nudging Robert with his elbow, "you made the right choice."

"I don't know where I'd be now without him," Robert says, smiling.

"You'd be lost, Robert. You need him and he needs you. Just don't blow it this time," Andy answers, patting Roberts back, "I'm glad you're happy."

"Thanks, mate," Robert says, smiling.

"We better get to the pub then, the others will be wondering where we are," Andy says, leading the way out of the house.

"What did you and Andy talk about?" Aaron asks, smiling.

"You, mostly," Robert replies, honestly.

"Should I be worried?" Aaron asks, smirking.

"Not at all," Robert answers, smiling.

 

 

" 'bout time, boys," Cain calls, when they come into the pub?

"Aaron and Adam were play fighting like little kids on holiday," Andy says, laughing.

"It's not everyday this lad has a stag do," Adam says, smiling brightly, while putting his arm round Aaron's shoulders.

"Should think not," Robert says, smirking.

"Let's get this party started," Adam shouts making everyone cheer in response.

 

 

"You alright?" Robert asks, leaning against the bar next to Aaron.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Aaron says, smiling.

"Cause you're sober and nobody is ever sober on their stag do," Robert says, smirking.

"Maybe I'm not like other people," Aaron says, smiling softly.

"Good because I love you just how you are," Robert says, pulling Aaron into a brief but meaningful kiss leaving the whole bar to erupt in a series of "Aww" , "get a room" and cheers before everyone gets back to what ever they're doing.

"I think we had an audience," Aaron says, smirking.

"Yeah, I know," Robert agrees, smiling fondly at his soon to be husband, "I love you so much."

"I know and I love you too," Aaron answers, smiling back.

"Come on then, why are you staying sober?" Robert asks, putting his arm round Aaron's shoulders.

"Someone needs to be sober at this party and I'm pretty sure none of them are," Aaron says, nodding over to where Adam, Cain and Andy are laughing and stumbling around.

"Well I'm pretty sure we're meant to be the ones that are drunk senseless," Robert says, laughing.

"I want to be able to remember today," Aaron says, smiling, "it's two weeks and one day until our wedding, Robert. I can't believe it."

"Me neither," Robert says, fondly, "who'd have thought we'd be here, eh."

"I know I didn't," Aaron says, softly, "but I'm so glad we are."

"How are you two doing?" Adam slurs, holding himself up on with bar.

"Better then you, mate. Vic won't be happy," Aaron says, smirking at his friend.

"It's-it's not everyday that my best mate has a stag do, is it," Adam slurs, giggling.

"Did you just giggle?" Robert says, laughing.

"Maybe," Adam says, giggling again.

"I'm never gonna let him live this down," Aaron laughs.

 

 

"Let's get you home, Adam," Aaron says, when the party has finished.

"I-I can do i-it meself," Adam slurs, falling to the floor.

"Come on, mate," Aaron laughs, helping him up.

"Where's that f-fiancé of yours," Adam slurs.

"Gone home 'cause he's a bit drunk as well," Aaron says, taking Adam to Vic's 

"Adam, what the hell," Victoria says, trying not to laugh as her husband stumbles into the house with Aaron close behind.

"I've come to drop off this one," Aaron says, laughing.

"Thanks," Victoria says, sarcastically, "how was the party?"

"Amazing, until Robert started drinking shots and saying all sorts," Aaron says, smirking.

 

_"I love you, you know," Robert slurs, holding onto Aaron for support._

_"Yeah, I know and your drunk," Aaron says, smirking._

_"I mean I really love you, like to the moon and back," Robert slurs, putting his arm round Aaron's shoulder._

_"You've said," Aaron says, trying to contain his laughter_

_"Hey, everyone, I'm in love with Aaron Dingle," Robert shouts, making everyone laugh._

_"You're steaming, Robert,"  Aaron says, trying to hide his embarrassment._

_"Yeah, I know I'm hot," Robert slurs, happily._

_"Not steaming in that way," Aaron says, trying not to laugh._

_"You weren't saying that the other night," Robert slurs, loud enough for the whole pub to here._

_"You can stop talking now," Aaron says, embarrassed._

_"You definitely weren't saying that the other night," Robert laughs, drunkenly._

_"You are so gonna regret this when you're sober," Aaron says, noticing his mum has been filming the whole thing_

 

 

"I see you stayed sober," Victoria says, laughing.

"Someone needed to," Aaron says, smirking.

"I'll see ya tomorrow, Aaron," Vic says, smiling, "I'll get this one to bed."

"See ya," Aaron says, leaving to go home.

 

 

 

 

"How much did I drink last night?" Robert asks, holding his head in his hands.

"Too much," Aaron says, giving Robert some painkillers and a glass of water.

"I got that but did I do anything stupid," Robert asks, swallowing the tablets and sipping the water.

"Do you call this stupid?" Aaron asks, playing the video that his mum had sent him of last night.

"Oh my god," Robert says, putting his hand over his mouth.

"Tell me about it," Aaron laughs.

"Where's liv?" Robert asks.

"Still asleep," Aaron answers, smirking, "she stayed up really late last night so I'll let her off."

"Don't show this to her," Robert says, pointing to the phone, "please."

"I'll think about it," Aaron laughs, kissing his fiancé's head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I love reading your comments so feel free to tell me what you think. Follow me on tumblr at: robron_is_love_robron_is_life


	16. Final preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day before the wedding and both Robert and Aaron can't help being nervous.

It's a day before their wedding and both Aaron and Robert can't help but feel nervous. Liv can't seem to contain her excitement at the events that where to follow the next day. Promise could sense the atmosphere, her usual playful, bouncy behaviour doubling in amount. Jumping up at Aaron or Robert any time she can.

"You'd think it was Promise and Liv that we're getting married tomorrow," Robert says, sipping his coffee.

"Leave them be, they're excited," Aaron replies, smiling at his soon-to-be husband.

"So am I but I'm not jumping around in my chair," Robert answers, nodding to Liv who is wiggling around in her seat, "have you got ants in your pants?"

"Can't I be excited for my brother to tie the knot even if it's with you?" Liv teases, smiling cheekily at Robert, "anyway, Promise is the one who's ripping everything up that she can find."

"She better not be," Robert states, standing up, sure enough Promise has an old cloth in her mouth ripping it up like it's personally offended her, "Promise!"

"Who left it where Promise can get it?" Liv asks, watching in amusement as Robert tries in vain to take the cloth from Promise.

"Don't even know what it is," Aaron answers, stiffening a laugh, "Promise, come here girl."

The young dog turns her attention away from Robert to Aaron's out stretched hand and obediently bounded over to him allowing him to take the cloth out of her mouth.

"Good girl," Aaron praises, smirking when Robert sits down again annoyed.

"How come she only listens to you?" Robert grumbles.

"Because he's more approachable then you, Rob," Liv jokes, stroking the soft hair on the young dogs head, "don't glare at me, it's true."

"Stop teasing him, Liv," Aaron says, shaking his head in mock annoyance, "he looks like a kicked puppy."

"I do not," Robert disagrees, grumpily pouting.

"Sure you don't, love, sure you don't," Aaron says, standing up from the table after finishing his coffee, "I'm going to check in on Adam at the scrapyard."

"The day before your wedding?" Liv asks, frowning, "can't he handle it for a day."

"You're starting to sound like Robert, you are," Aaron says, fondly, "I'm only going for a few minutes then I'm going to Paddy's because he's stressing about speeches or something."

"He's not the only one," Robert mutters.

"See ya later," Aaron says, kissing Robert's cheek briefly, "stay out of trouble."

"Yeah, Robert don't get into trouble today," Liv repeats, smirking.

"Oi, you an-all," Aaron says, messing Liv's hair up despite her protest.

"We'll be as good as gold," Robert says, smiling in mock innocence at his soon-to-be husband.

"Sure you will," Aaron answers, rolling his eyes fondly.

 

 ----------------

 

At the scrapyard, Aaron walks down the yard to the port-a-cabin. Trying the door, he notices it is locked. Rolling his eyes, he gets his keys and unlocks the door with a soft click. He checks the clock in the cabin, 11:30, Adam should be here by now, Aaron thinks.

Sending a quick text to his best friend, he sits at his desk to wait for him to get here. It's about an hour until Adam arrives, looking exhausted and hungover.

"What time do you call this?" Aaron asks, his tone half amused, half annoyed.

"Don't start, I've got a right head ache," Adam says, slumping down in his chair at his desk.

"Hangover?" Aaron questions, rolling his eyes when Adam nods.

"I only had a couple of pints in the Woolie with Andy," Adam says, holding his head in his hands.

"Couple of hundred by the look of ya," Aaron teases, getting up to put the kettle on, "bet Vic wasn't happy with you."

"Don't remind me, I'm well and truly in the dog house," Adam moans, rubbing his eyes, "anyway, enough about that, are you excited for your wedding tomorrow."

"I would be if the best man didn't look like he's been hit by a train," Aaron teases, his voice purposely loud making Adam wince.

"Feel like I've been hit by one," Adam mutters, shaking his head and accepting the cup of tea from Aaron, "What's Rob doing today?"

"Probably stressing himself out with last minute preparations," Aaron answers, rolling his eyes fondly at the thought, "I've left Liv with him."

"So you're not? Stressing, I mean."

"A bit. More nervous then stressed," Aaron admits, sipping his own drink, "but you know Robert, he wants everything to be perfect. Thinks he has to prove to everyone that he wants this."

"You really love him, don't you?" Adam says, his hangover forgotten.

"I wouldn't be marrying him if I didn't," Aaron answers, easily, looking over at his best friend.

"I've never seen you like this, you know. You've never loved someone like you love him," Adam states and Aaron has a strange feeling that he is reading his mind, "why is that? what's so special about him?"

"If you want me to be honest, mate, I have no idea," Aaron answers, pausing for a second to think about what he's about to say, "he's-he's different. He's Robert. When I was with Ed, I really liked him but he just-there was nothing there. Nothing special."

"I'm happy for you, mate, really happy," Adam replies, smiling at Aaron.

"Thanks, I better go. I said I'd drop in at Paddy's," Aaron says, standing up, "see you later, mate.

"Don't leave! I'm trying to put off working by talking to you," Adam complains, laughing when Aaron throws a pen at him.

 

\-----------------------

 

Aaron travels the short distance to Paddy's house, knocking on the door when he gets there. It doesn't take long for a grinning Paddy to answer the door.

"Aaron!" Paddy greets, pulling Aaron into a quick, tight hug, "your big day tomorrow! You excited?

" 'course," Aaron answers, smiling at Paddy, "Liv's ecstatic."

"What about Robert?" Paddy asks, smile faltering slightly but still staying in place.

"Don't start Paddy, not today," Aaron thinks, biting his lip and saying, "he's good, really good. Feeling stressed about tomorrow, though."

"It's understandable," Paddy answers, smiling, he looks like he's going to say something else but he stays quiet.

"So-you wanted to ask me about your speech?" Aaron says, trying not to let them fall into awkward silence.

"Yeah, yeah," Paddy says, nodding and letting Aaron into the house, "I just didn't know how long it is meant to be and-"

Paddy and Aaron discuss Paddy's speech and the wedding that was going to happen the next day. Paddy doesn't mention his doubts about Robert and for that, Aaron is grateful. Even though Paddy and Robert have been getting on better, Paddy still doesn't trust him 100%. If Aaron's honest, he can't really blame the older man, he doesn't know Robert like he does.

"So how's Promise?" Paddy asks, stirring his tea, "you two seem to be as close as you were with Clyde."

"She's amazing," Aaron answers, smiling as he thinks about the playful Alsatian, "and I love her like I did Clyde."

"Liv tells me she winds Robert up all the time."

Aaron laughs at that and begins telling Paddy about the time when Promise stole Robert's favourite shirt and ripped up the bush in the garden.

When it is time to leave, Aaron hugs Paddy briefly, telling him that he'll see him before the wedding tomorrow. Just as Aaron's about to walk back home, Paddy grabs his arm to stop him.

"I'm proud of you, you know?" Paddy says, softly and Aaron can't help but smile, "very proud."

"Thanks," Aaron answers, quietly, "I don't think I could ever be here if it wasn't for you."

"You would have figured it out-"

"No-no I wouldn't. I just-thank you so much, Paddy, for everything," Aaron says, taking a deep breath to stop himself tearing up, "see you tomorrow."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only apologise for how long it has been since I've updated this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope it won't be very long until I update again. Comments and kudos are always welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want me to do another chapter or should I leave it as this? Comment your answers down below.


End file.
